Come As You Are
by muyasexiu
Summary: aku suka apa adanya aku suka wajahmu apa adanya -Oh Sehun Xiumin, Sehun XIUHUN


COME AS YOU ARE

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Kim Minseok

Genre : Genderswich romance comedy

Leght : Oneshoot

Terinspirasi dari lagunya Up10tion- come as you are, uuuh artinya sweet banget.

XIUHUN XIUHUN XIUHUN

XIUHUN shipper merapat yo yo yo

Happy reading

Seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya. Dia sedang bermain game, didalam restoran bernuansa romantis.

Dia bukan orang bodoh yang kerestoran hanya untuk main game. Dia hanya membunuh kebosanan yang sudah sampai puncak karena menunggu kekasihnya yang tak kunjung datang.

Kalian berfikir kalau pemuda itu seorang yang tak sabaran yang menunggu lima menit serasa lima hari. Kalian salah besar, justru pemuda ini orang paling sabar yang pernah ada.

Kalian tau berapa lama dia menunggu kekasihnya? Dia sudah menunggu hampir satu jam lebih bahkan dia sudah menghabiskan tiga porsi bubble teanya.

"Sehuun!!" pemuda yang masih berkutat dangan ponselnya itu mengangkat wajahnya merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Oh Chanyeol hyung" gumam Sehun saat melihat Chanyeol memasuki restoran sambil menggandeng gadis cantik yang Sehun ketahui sebagai kekasih Chanyeol.

"Kau sendirian mana Minseok noona?" tanya Chanyeol begitu sampai di meja Sehun.

"Kau tau sendirilah hyung"jawab Sehun.

"Ah ya aku lupa, dia masih seperti itu ya, aku kira dia sudah berubah, ternyata masih sama"

"Ya sudah kau tunggu saja, aku pergi kalau begitu, kajja kyung-ie kita juga punya kencan sendiri. Bye Sehun" lanjut Chanyeol lalu merangkul kekasihnya dan meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun POV

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol hyung dan kekasihnya aku mengambil ponselku dan ingin melanjutkan gameku lagi tapi saat aku melihat jam yang tertera di ponselku mataku membola, ternyata aku sudah satu jam lebih duduk disini pantesan bokongku sakit sekali.

Aku memutuskan menghubungi Jongin adik Minseok noona sekaligus sahabatku. Kenapa aku tidak menghubungi Minseok noona, karena dia tidak akan mengangkat telfonku meskipun aku berpuluh-puluh kali menelfonnya.

"Yeoboseyo Sehun-ah ada apa?"

"Eh Jongin apa Minseok noona sudah siap?"

"Siap? Siap apa? Oh apa kau ada kencan dengan noona?"

"Kenapa sekaget itu? Bukankah setiap aku kencan dengan Minseok noona kau pasti tau?"

"Mian sehun-ah aku tidak tau, noona juga tak memberitahuku. Dan pagi tadi aku sudah pergi ke rumah baek-ie"

"Jadi sekarang kau tidak ada di rumah?"

"Ya begitulah. Sudahlah tunggu saja, Seok-ie noona pasti datang. Eh sudah ya Sehun, my Baek-ie sudah marah-marah disana. Bye"

'Noona sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu'

Kalian pasti berpikir kenapa aku tidak pulang saja atau menjemput Minseok noona? Dan jawabanku tidak dan tidak akan pernah. Lebih baik aku menunggunya berjam-jam daripada harus memilih dua opsi itu. Kenapa? Kalian bertanya padaku kenapa? Baik akan kuceritakan bagaimana mengerikannya dua pilihan itu.

Ah tidak biar authornya saja ya aku lelah.

FLASBACK ON

Autor POV

Diperjalanan ke rumah Jongin (teman baru Sehun) mobil yang di kendarai Sehun penuh dengan gurutuan sang pemilik. Mulai dari mengutuk gurunya karna baru hari pertama masuk sekolah sudah dikasih tugas numpuk, sampai memaki Jongin karena tak menemukan rumahnya.

Sehun murid pindahan dan dia baru mengenal Jongin dan ini kali pertama Sehun kerumah Jongin, jadi wajar jika dia tersesat.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit akhirnya Sehun sampai di depan gerbang rumah yang alamatnya sama dengan yang diberikan Jongin.

"Permisi ada yang bisa saya bantu?" satpam rumah itu menyapa Sehun.

"Apa benar ini rumahnya Kim Jongin?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya benar anda siapa?"

"Ah saya Sehun temanya Jongin."

"Oh tunggu sebentar akan ku bukakan gerbangnya."

"Terima kasih ahjussi"

Gerbang tinggi itupun terbuka perlahan Sehun menjalankan mobilnya kedalam dan memarkirkannya.

"Ini rumah apa istana?" gumam Sehun. Sehun bukan orang norak yang kagum dengan rumah besar, heiii Sehun orang kaya rumahnya juga besar seperti rumah ini. Tapi rumah ini memang benar-benar mirip istana, lebih tepatnya mirip istana di film disney.

Sehun sampai didepan pintu dan memencet bel. Sehun mendengus dia sudah beberapa kali memencet bel tapi tidak ada yang menyahuti.

Saat Sehun akan memencet lagi pintu itu terbuka.

CKLEK

"Nuguseyo?"

Sehun membeku, perkataannya tadi benar bahwa ini bukan rumah ini benar-benar istana, buktinya yang tinggal disini adalah seorang princess.

"Hey hey kau dengar aku?" seorang yang membuka pintu mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Sehun, dan Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah anyeonghaseyo Oh Sehun imnida, a- aku temannya Jongin." kata Sehun agak gugup.

"Oh kau temannya si Kamjong, masuk-masuk"

Sehun masuk kerumah itu, bayangan Sehun tentang isi rumah istana yang penuh dengan lukisan-lukikan kuno atau barang-barang antik ternyata salah.

Rumah istana ini dalamnya seperti rumah moderen pada umumnya, hanya saja rumah ini penuh dengan pernak-pernik disney.

"Oh ya namaku Kim Minseok noonanya Jongin."Minseok tersenyum manis ke Sehun, dan Sehun sudah akan pingsan karena senyuman itu.

"Ya no- noona salam kenal." Sehun menundukkan kepalnya tidak berani menatap wajah Minseok, takut tiba-tiba pingsan disini.

"KAMJONG-IEEEE!!!!!"

Sehun kaget dan langsung menutup kupingnya mendengar teriakan melengking dari Minseok.

"Ya!! Noona jangan berteriak ini bukan hutan. Ada apa lagi sih?" kata Jongin keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga.

"Hehehe mian" Minseok membuat tanda V dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Ada temanmu datang" lanjut Minseok menunjuk Sehun.

"Oh Sehun kau baru sampai? Lama sekali." Sehun hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman.

Sehun ingin sekali menendang muka Jongin saat namja itu mengeluarkan ekspresi yang menyebalkan. Tapi Sehun mengurungkan niatnya dia harus tampil keren didepan princess yang diam-diam telah mengambil hatinya.

"Eh Jong-ie aku pergi dulu ya takut telat"

"Kau memang sudah telat noona"

Jongin merotasikan matanya.

"Apa katamu?" Minseok memelototi Jongin.

"Ah tidak, hati-hati dijalan noona" Jongin melambaikan tangannya pada Minseok.

"Eh Jongin tadi itu benar-benar noonamu?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun. "Kenapa kau suka dengan noonaku? Jika iya kau telat Sehun dia sudah punya kekasih."

"Kekasih?" wajah Sehun murung seketika ternyata princessnya sudah punya kekasih.

"Sudah mukamu jelek kalau kau tekuk seperti itu, lebih baik kau bantu aku bawa minuman dan cemilan ini ke kamarku aku malas bolak-balik." kata Jongin menyadarkan Sehun.

"Memangnya dirumah yang seperti istana ini tidak punya maid?" tanya Sehun heran karena rumah ini sepi sekali.

"Ini hari minggu para maid libur hanya satpam yang datang"

"Haha lucu sekali siapa yang membuat peraturan seperti itu?"

"Noonaku yang membuatnya katanya ingin ketenangan atau apalah itu. Nih bawa." Jongin memberikan 5 toples besar berisi camilan ke Sehun.

"Kenapa banyak sekali?" Sehun kerepotan membawanya.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya kajja ke kamarku." Jongin melangkah santai melewati Sehun.

 **XIUHUN**

"Ah akhirnya selesai juga!!!" teriak Jongin sambil melompat-lompat. Sehun yang melihat Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Pasalnya kemarin disekolah Jongin tampak sangar dan menjaga image. Sekarang yang dilihatnya kebalikan dari Jongin yang disekolah.

'Kenapa aku punya teman seajaib ini, untung noonanya cantik jadi bisa mengimbangi tingkah ajaib bocah ini'

"KAMJONG-IEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Teriakkan melengking memekakkan telinga memenuhi rumah istana itu -lagi.

Sehun menutup telinganya, Sehun harus memeriksakan telinganya setelah pulang dari rumah Jongin. Jongin yang sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Pasti kejadian sebulan lalu terulang lagi."

"Ha. Kejadian apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau lihat saja nanti." Sehun yang tidak mengerti hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

BRAK

"JONG-IEEEE!!"

BRUK

"Hiks hiks hiks Jong-ie hiks Chanyeol hiks Chanyeol jahat, dia hiks dia memutuskanku hweeeeeee"

Setelah mendobrak pintu Jongin Minseok berlari dan memeluk Jongin dengan erat.

"Sssst sudahlah noona Chanyeol hyung saja yang bodoh karena memutuska noona." Jongin mengelus punggung noonanya.

Meskipun Jongin sering bertengkar dengan Minseok tapi Jongin tetap kasihan dengan Minseok. Noonanya itu tidak pernah mulus dalam hal percintaan. Pacarnya Minseok pasti akan memutuskannya dua atau tiga minggu setelah mereka jadian, dan alasan putusnya hubungan Minseok dengan pacarnya selalu sama yaitu pengaturan waktu Minseok yang sangat buruk. Dan sayangnya Minseok tidak mengetahui itu.

"Jong-ie hiks apa aku jelek sehingga Chanyeol memutuskanku? Hiks apa aku pendek dan kurang tinggi untuknya makanya dia memutuskanku hiks apa aku..."

"Stop noona kau itu cantik dan kau itu tidak pendek Chanyeol hyung saja yang terlalu tinggi"

"Tapi hiks kenapa Chanyeol memutuskanku?"

"Berarti dia tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu noona, jadi lupakan saja Chanyeol hyung"

"Jadi aku harus melupakannya?" Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jongin. Jongin mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu, kau!!" Minseok menunjuk Sehun.

"Aku" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya kau, belikan aku es krim 2 porsi ukuran besar"

"Apa?" Sehun yang masih bingung dengan keadaan jadi tambah bingung karena permintaan Minseok tersebut.

"SEKARANG!!" teriak Minseok dengan wajah garangnya. Sehun yang kaget langsung lari keluar kamar Jongin.

'Aku kira hanya Jongin yang sifatnya ajaib ternyata noonanya lebih ajaib'

Sehun kembali dengan 2 porsi es krim ukuran jumbo.

"Noona ini es krimnya" Sehun mengulurkan es krim ke Minseok.

"Oh terima kasih Sehun-ie" Minseok memeluk Sehun dan mengambil es krim dari tangan Sehun.

Sehun? Jangan tanya seperti apa reaksi Sehun. Sehun membatu jantungnya berdetak kencang, dia sudah seperti patung lilin dengan ekspresi kaget dan tangan yang masih terulur ke depan. Jongin yang melihat Sehun seperti itu menahan tawanya.

"Kau baik?" tanya Jongin, menurunkan tangan Sehun.

"Ya aku baik." jawab Sehun.

Sehun melangkah mendekati Minseok.

"Noona kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin es krim?" tanya Sehun, dia sudah penasaran dari tadi.

"Ah itu em, ini adalah caraku melupakan seseorang, aku ingin membekukan nama orang yang ada dihatiku dengan memakan es krim ini."

'Benar-benar ajaib' batin Sehun.

"Eh noona maaf, Chanyeol yang kau maksud itu Park Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Chanyeol hyung tetanggaku."

Tidak ada sahutan dari Minseok, dia sedang asik dengan es krimnya. Sedangkan Sehun terus memperhatikan Minseok.

'Kalau Minseok noona putus dengan Chanyeol hyung, berarti aku punya kesempatan memiliki Minseok noona. Hahaha.'

XIUHUN

Sejak saat itu Sehun selalu rutin ke rumah Jongin, alasannya sih ingin mengerjakan tugas atau hanya sekedar mengajak Jongin main game. Tapi Jongin tahu alasan sebenarnya yaitu ingin mendekati Minseok, noonanya.

Di sekolahpun sama, setiap bel istirahat berbunyi Sehun langsung melesat ke kelas Minseok, dan mengajak Minseok ke kantin bersama.

Setelah sekian lama pendekatan dengan Minseok akhirnya Sehun menyatakan perasaannya ke Minseok. Dan tak diduga ternyata Minseok menerima pernyataan cinta dari Sehun. Minseok yang sedang patah hati dan Sehun datang dengan segala perhatiannya, hati wanita mana yang tidak luluh, begitupun hati Minseok.

 **XIUHUN**

 **Kau baru saja menunjukkan aegyomu padaku. Tapi satu jam kemudian kau masih tak menjawab telfonku, aku marah.**

 **Kau ingin terlihat cantik tapi sampai kapan aku harus menunggu.**

 **I swear**. **saat aku menunggumu banyak gadis yang lewat dan kau jauh lebih cantik dari mereka.**

 **I swear**. **Dari semua gadis yang pernah kutemui, kaulah yang paling cantik. oh oh itu keceplosan.**

Hari ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan Minseok, jadi Sehun harus berpenampilan sekeren mungkin.

Saat ini dia telah berada direstoran sedang menunggu kekasihnya Minseok.

Sehun memilih meja dekat jendela, sesekali melihat orang lalu lalang berjalan ditrotoar. Kebanyakan pasangan kekasih, ah Sehun jadi ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Minseok.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun gelisah karena Minseok tak kunjung datang. Dia mencoba menghubungi Minseok tapi tak diangkat. Lalu Sehun menghubungi Jongin sama tak diangkat juga.

'Noona kau dimana, sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu?'

"Apa Minseok noona lupa dengan kencan ini, noonakan sedikit pelupa" gumam Sehun.

'Ah aku tunggu saja 15 menit lagi kalau noona tetap tidak datang aku akan pulang. Mungkin noona benar-benar lupa.'

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin Minseok melupakan kencan pertamanya.

15 menit berlalu dan Minseok belum juga datang akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia kecewa dengan Minseok.

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang gadis cantik berlari tergesa-gesa ke meja yang ditempati Sehun tadi.

"Lho Sehun mana? apa dia tidak datang?" gumam gadis tadi yang ternyata Minseok. Minseok mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelfon Sehun.

"Sehun kenapa kau tidak datang? Kau lupa atau kau sengaja mempermainkanku? Kau jahat Sehun kau sama saja seperti Chanyeol. Aku benci padamu!!." setelah tersambung Minseok langsung memberondong Sehun dengam pertanyaan.

"Noona itu aku bisa jeaskan tadi aku-"

"Sudahlah Sehun aku tidak mau bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Noona ta-"

Tut tut tut

Minseok memutus panggilannya.

Seminggu berlalu dan Minseok masih marah sama Sehun. Sehun sendiri sudah mencoba menemui Minseok tapi sulit ditemui bahkan disekolah pun. Minseok selalu menghindari Sehun.

Sehun yang sudah putus asa merengek ke Jongin agar memberi pengertian ke Minseok, bahwa ini hanya salah paham.

Jongin yang sudah tau akar permasalahannya meminta bantuan kekasihnya -Baekhyun yang cerewet dan ahli membujuk itu untuk memberi pengertian ke Minseok.

Setelah beberapa hari mencoba akhirnya sepasang kekasih itu bisa menyadarkan Minseok.

Keesokan harinya saat Minseok melihat Sehun yang berjalan gontai di koridor kelasnya, Minseok berlari ke arah Sehun dan memeluk erat Sehun sambil menangis.

"Hiks hiks Sehun mianhae hiks mianhae hiks"

Sehun yang masih kaget dengan tindakan Minseok hanya mengelus punggung Minseok.

"Sudahlah noona tidak apa-apa aku yang salah karena tak menunggumu lebih lama"

"Tidak, aku yang salah Sehun, mianhae"

"Noona jangan menangis lagi, aku sudah memaafkanmu"

"Benarkah?" Minseok mendongak menatap wajah Sehun, dan Sehun tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

XIUHUN

 **a a a tidak please, ini bukanlah pujian sebelah mata. Kau tahu bahwa aku selalu menjadi orang yang jujur, kenapa kau seperti ini boo?**

 **Tataplah mataku apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang berbohong? jika aku bilang kau cantik apa adanya, akankah kau mempercayaiku?** **what should I do?**

Sebulan berlalu, dan hari ini Minseok mengajak Sehun untuk jalan-jalan ditaman kota, untuk merayakan sudah dua bulan mereka menjalin hubungan.

Sehun tidak mau kejadian lalu terulang kembali jadi dia mengantisipasi dengan cara menjemput Minseok dirumahnya.

Setelah Sehun dipersilahkan masuk oleh seorang maid Sehun sampai ke ruang TV disana dia melihat Minseok dan Jongin sedang beradu argumen. Sehun mendekatinya.

"Noona, Jongin" Minseok dan Jongin menoleh dan kaget ada Sehun disini, terutama Minseok yang baru saja bangun tidur, masih mengenakan piyama bergambar kartun frozennya dan rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Sehun-ie/Sehun-ah"kata Minseok dan Jongin bersamaan.

Minseok langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan pakaian yang ia bawa.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Sehun?" tanya Minseok.

Sehun yang melihat Minseok menutupi wajahnya mendekat.

"Kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu noona?" tak memberi jawaban, Sehun malah balik bertannya.

"Wajahku jelek Sehun, aku baru bangun tidur, dan kenapa kau pagi-pagi sudah kesini?" tanya Minseok lagi.

"Noona wajahmu tetap cantik kok meski kau baru bangun tidur. Dan aku menjemputmu" kata Sehun santai.

Sehun berusaha mengambil pakaian yang menutupi wajah Minseok, sehun ingin melihat wajah cantik nan imut Minseok. Tapi Minseok bersikeras mempertahankannya dan terjadilah tarik menarik pakaian antara Sehun dan Minseok.

Jongin yang hanya memperhatikan keduanya dari tadi merasa jengah, Jongin membalikkan badannya menyamankan dirinya disofa dan menonton TV yang diabaikannya tadi.

Minseok yang tau dia akan kalah dengan Sehun melapaskan tarikannya dan berlari sekencang mungkin kekamarnya. Sedangkan Sehun jatuh kelantai dengan keras. Jongin yang meliatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 **Kau sangat cantik hingga pria lain seakan ingin menggodamu. saat aku menatapmu aku mulai meneguk air liurku.**

 **Benar, benar, kau benar aku gelisah. Jadi kumohon bersiaplah dan cepat keluarlah baby hurry up.**

 **I swear**. **Idol girls yang kau lihat di TV, kau jauh lebih cantik dari mereka. oh yeah yeah. That's right it's true.**

Minseok yang sudah merapikan rambutnya dan mencuci muka, kembali keruang TV dengan membawa 2 pasang high heels.

"Jongin lebih bagus yang mana ini atau yang ini?" tanya Minseok.

Jongin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya mendongak.

"Noona kekasihmu ada disini kenapa kau tanya aku?"

"Hehe aku lupa kalau Sehun-ie ada disini"

"Jadi karena Sehun ada disini aku bisa pergikan noona?" Jongin memelas.

"Ya sudah pergilah Baekhyun pasti sudah menunggumu"

"Assa. Bersenang-senanglah Sehun" Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun dan ditanggapi senyuman oleh Sehun.

Setelah kepergian Jongin, Minseok langsung memberondong Sehun dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Mulai dari memilih baju, sepatu, tatanan rambut bahkan sampai sabun mandipun Minseok menanyakannya ke Sehun.

"Sehun kau suka yang mana yang pink atau yang biru?" tanya Minseok. Kali ini mereka sedang memilih tas untuk Minseok.

"Yang pink" Sehun yang sudah malas menjawab asal tanpa melihat Minseok.

"Sehuuuuun!!" pekik Minseok. Sehun mendongak cepat takut Minseok akan marah padanya.

Saat Sehun menatap Minseok, Minseok malah tidak menatapnya melainkan menatap TV dibelakangnya.

"Lihat Sehun jepitan rambut yang mereka pakai lucu sekali, apa aku cocok memakainya?" kata Minseok memperhatikan beberapa gadis sedang menari dan bernyanyi dengan ceria.

"Tentu saja noona cocok mengenakannya bahkan noona akan terlihat cantik lebih dari mereka."

"Kau jangan menggodaku Sehun"

"Aku tidak menggoda ini kenyataan kau cantik alami noona sedangkan mereka cantik karena make-up"

"Sudahlan Sehun kau membuatku malu aku keatas dulu tunggu sebentar ya" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sehun yang sudah pusing dengan serentetan pertanyaan Minseok memilih merebahkan badannya ke sofa. Menunggu Minseok siap-siap dikamarnya.

Ditemani dengan acara musik di TV yang ditinggalkan Jongin tadi Sehun mengarungi mimpinya.

XIUHUN

"Sehin-ie.. Sehun.. OH SEHUUN!!" teriakan melengking Minseok akhirnya dapat membangunkan Sehun

Sehun yang masih setengah sadar mengerjabkan matanya.

"Cheonsa? Apa aku ada disurga?"kata Sehun.

"Ya! Sehun sadarlah!!" Minseok mengoyangkan pundak Sehun.

"Oh noona!! mian aku tertidur tadi" Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengelap air liurnya yang tadi sempat keluar saat memandang Minseok tadi.

"Ewh Sehuuun kau jorok sekali. Lihat dirimu bajumu kusut semua, rambutmu seperti sangkar burung yang belum jadi dan pipimu penuh dengan air liurmu hiii" Minseok bergidik.

"A- aku bisa cuci muka noona."

"Shirreo! Matahari sudah tinggi dan aku tidak mau jalan ditengah panas matahari. Jadi kau pulang saja lanjutkan tidurmu." Minseok memasang wajah kecewa.

"Noona aku hanya sebentar"

"Pulanglah Sehun"

"Tapi noona..."

"PERGI!!"

"OK, aku pergi, kau sangat egois noona" Sehun yang sudah leleh juga ikut emosi. Sehun berbalik dan pergi dari rumah Minseok.

Tiga hari kemudian mereka putus, Sehun yang memutuskan hubungan mereka. Minseok menangis padahal dia sudah minta maaf ke Sehun tapi Sehun tetap memutuskannya.

Jongin yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka merasa jengkel. Dirumah dia disuguhkan dengan noonanya yang setiap hari makan es krim sambil menangis dan menyebut kata "maaf" dan "Sehun" berulang-ulang. Di sekolah dia mendapati Sehun yang semakin diam, dingin dan datar, dan sesekali menggumamkan nama Minseok.

'Kalau mereka memang masih saling cinta kenapa harus putus. Bodoh' batin Jongin. Akhirnya dia menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Baek-ie bisa bantu aku, lagi?"

Seminggu berlalu, dengan susah payah dan mendapatkan teriakan dari Minseok dan Sehun akhirnya KaiBaek bisa menyatukan HunMin kembali.

FLASBACK OFF

 **Kau memiliki kepribadian yang baik, wajah yang cantik, tubuh yang bagus, tapi caramu mengatur waktu oh~ kenapa kau seperti ini?**

 **Sudah dua jam bisakah kau datang sekarang? sampai kapan kau akan begini?**

 **Aku tidak marah tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahumu.**

SEHUN POV

See? Aku hampir putus dikencan pertamaku dan dikencan kedua aku benar-benar putus dengan Minseok noona. Dan aku tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi jadi aku memilih untuk menunggu. Ya meskipun membosankan sih tapi dari pada aku putus dengan Minseok noona lagi. Tidak tidak.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran kursi dan menutup mataku.

'Noona cepatlah datang'

"Sehun-ie" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara lembut seorang perempuan, aku kenal betul suara ini, suara Minseok noona.

Aku membuka mata dan menegakkan punggungku. Hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah wajah cantik Minseok noona.

"Oh noona kau sudah datang."

"Mianhae Sehun, aku tau aku telat ah telat sekali. Aish ini gara-gara Jongin pergi tidak bilang!!. Mianhae Sehun kau tidak marah kan?" kata Minseok noona dan mengeluarkan aegyo yang imut sekali.

"Aku tidak marah kok noona. Duduklah" Minseok noona duduk dihadapan ku. Kulihat cara jalannya seperti orang pincang, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kakinya.

"Noona apa kakimu sakit? kenapa jalanmu seperti orang pincang?"

"Ah tidak kakiku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit tidak nyaman dengan high-heels ku"

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau noona tidak perlu memakai high-heels.."

"Dan aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak memakai high-heels aku akan terlihat pendek disampingmu" Minseok noona memotong kalimatku.

Aku menghela nafas tidak mau memperpanjang masalah ini.

"Oh ya Sehun sebagai permintaan maafku aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu, asal jangan yang aneh-aneh"

Aku terdiam. Tiba-tiba aku mendapat ide. Aku berdiri dan menarik Minseok noona.

"Ya! Sehun kita mau kemana?" tanya Minseok noona.

"Katanya mau menuruti semua keinginanku?"

"Ya tapi..."

"Kajja!!"

XIUHUN

 **Aku lebih menyukai bau shampomu dibandingkan bau parfummu (aku menyukaimu). Apapun yang kau pakai kau tampak cantik sempurna, aku menyukaimu.**

 **Aku menyukaimu apa adanya, aku menyukai wajahmu apa adanya. Jangan memakai make-up, kau tak perlu memakai high-heels.**

 **Aku menyukaimu apa adanya, aku suka segala tentangmu. itu benar~ oh baby baby trust me.**

 **Datanglah apa adanya, Datanglah apa adanya, Datanglah apa adanya. come come come as you are. Datanglah apa adanya, come come come as you are.**

AUTOR POV

Saat ini Sehun dan Minseok berada didepan salon dipusat perbelanjaan. Minseok yang bingungpun bertanya pada Sehun tapi Sehun tidak menjawab dan menarik Minseok kedalam salon.

"Permisi bisa saya bantu?" tanya salah satu karyawan.

"Ah tolong hapus make-upnya dan ubah tatanan rambutnya sedikit sederhana."

"Sehun kau ini apa-apaan?!!"

"Kau sudah janji padaku menuruti keinginanku" Minseok ingin membantah lagi tapi Sehun sudah mendudukannya di kursi dan meninggalkannya. Minseok hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

15 menit kemudian Sehun kembali membawa dua kantung kertas ditangannya.

"Pakailah noona" Sehun menyodorkan barang bawaanya ke Minseok.

"Apa ini?" tanya Minseok.

"Sudah pakai saja, aku tunggu di luar" Minseok mendengus mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Sehun" panggil Minseok setelah keluar dari ruang ganti.

Minseok saat ini mengenakan dress selutut berwarna biru dengan motif bunga-bunga, dengan flat shoes berwarna senada dengan bola bulu putih diujungnya yang membalut kaki indanya, serta rambutnya yang dikepang dan diletakkan didepan (bayangin rambutnya kayak Elsa tapi pake poni).

Sehun menoleh dan berdiri menghampiri Minseok.

"Apa tidak terlalu sederhana, baju seperti ini biasanya hanya aku kenakan di rumah."

"Tidak kau cantik noona, gaya princessmu inilah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu noona. Dan aku ingin noona seperti ini dikencan kita nanti. Tidak perlu pakai make-up, jangan pusing memilih baju, ataupun mengenakan high-heels yang membuatmu tidak nyaman. Cukup tampil apa adanya, noona sudah cantik alami."

Pipi Minseok memerah mendengar kalimat panjang Sehun.

"Baiklah tuan penggombal sekarang aku lapar jadi bisakah kita pergi mencari makanan?"

"Baiklah my princesss apapun untukmu"

END

Hahaha berakhir dengan absurdnya .

ini ff pertama ku jadi mian kalu banyak kesalahan, membosankan dll hehe.

review juseyo!!!! (itu jika kalian mau sih hihi)


End file.
